Monster
by audrey199
Summary: Hazel's dreams were getting worse. One day during guard duty... She finds out what they mean.


Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Hazel rolled over on her bed, groaning. She always hated guard duty.  
After shrugging on her jacket, she left her cabin and went up the stairs as quickly as she could.  
Sleep was precious these days, especially because percy and Annabeth were gone. The sea and strategy demigods would help with all of the extra monster that they were getting.  
She went around the corner and called out to Leo.  
She could see that he was dosing off at his post. The noise made him jump but he just leaped off of the rail of the Argo and said good night.  
She walked the perimeter of the deck and sighed. 'How longer will it take to get to Greece? I don't think I can last with this guarding routine unless they want to see me sleep on the job' she thought, stretching out her arms. She wasn't sleeping lately. Her dream were horrifying. The same face every time, and hand with knife like fingers scraping up her back and laying on her shoulder, only to- 'Hazel! Stop it, les try to think of happy topics.  
Hmm... There actually weren't many. She shook her thought to the back of her head and looked up at the night sky. No stars. Wierd.  
She rubbed her eyes and mumbled," there has to be stars,  
were in the middle of the ocean! No pollution to cloud them out." She was about to grab one of Leo's telescopes when she heard a loud breathing next to her ear. She froze. Hazel could see that her finger were shaking. It was just like in her dream. He said that he would come alone at night but.. She only thought that he meant in her dreams. She open her mouth but nothing came out.  
"No need for you to even try to speak. Or fight for that matter. Just listen. Honestly because it not like you have a choice, ill tell you my favorite part of this job.  
I could beat you to a pulp, tear you insides out... Anything I wanted actually, and no one could hear it. No screaming, it make to job easier for me. But enough about me, I have a job  
to do." Said a silky voice, sharp fingers digging into shoulders making blood draw from the wounds. The voice and feeling of someone beside her disappeared.  
She turned, saw nothing but the familiar ship around her. She took shaky breaths, to realized that she was crying and tried to speak only to panic.  
Her voice was still gone.  
She turned to the clock on one of the wall and was it was only fifteen minutes into her shift. How? After dismissing the thought, she tried to regain her composure and sat on the rail, leaning on festus. After an hour of jumping every time she heard a noise and sitting,  
all of the sudden a huge invible force crashed into her, slamming her into the deck,  
she tried to get up but a flaring pain in her right thigh.  
Made her fall once again. After managing to get up she walked to door heading down stairs to keep her self up. 'What the hades was that?! She thought. She heard Jason open his door and go up the stairs and right when she saw him she tried to give him a s lie that just ended up looking pained.  
After running down the stairs, and hearing Jason calling after her she went straight to the medical room on the Argo II and locked the door behind her.  
She now had good light, and saw how horrible both wounds looked. Her shoulder was cover up by a T-shirt so the the only thing she could see was blood. A lot of it.  
On her leg, the wound made it look like her leg went thought a paper shredder. Hazel gripped the table so she wouldn't faint.  
She dragged her self, limping to the cabinets. The daughter of Pluto took out some ambrosia, bandages and other medical supplies. She cut off her shirt,  
the blood making it a hard and painful job. After that she almost thew up at the sight of the wound.  
It was six teardrop shaped holes oozing a mixture of  
blood and a tar like substance.  
Almost like veins, coming away from the holes was streaks of the black substance. She tried to clean up the wounds,  
bandaged them as well and as tight as she could and borrowed someone's blue tank top.  
She cleaned up the area as well she could and limped out into the hall way and stumbled to her own room.


End file.
